emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8084 (1st March 2018)
Plot Brenda lets herself in to Mulberry Cottage. Whilst Laurel talks to Brenda, Bob hides under the table. Brenda asks if Bob's here but Laurel lies she hasn't seen him. Rhys doesn't think he fits in in Emmerdale, and he's not sure he wants to, as he prefers a more urban parish. He inquires if Harriet signed a deed of resignation when she quit. When Harriet confirms she didn't, Rhys decides to call Bishop Barry to hand in his notice and tell the Bishop he was mad for letting Harriet go. As Brenda is leaving Mulberry Cottage, she spots something on the floor so bends down to pick it up. She hands Laurel a hair clip before exiting. After Brenda leaves, guilty Laurel orders Bob to go back to his wife. Diane sits with Rebecca and Seb. Confused Rebecca decides to go home but when Diane tries to explain she is home she becomes agitated. When Bob returns to the café, Brenda notes he's lost a shirt button. Chas can't bear the thought of having the baby, but she also can't bear the thought of Paddy resenting her down the line if she does. Paddy insists he'd never resent her but Chas asks him to think about it. On Joe's orders, Graham has set up a spy camera in the scrapyard port-a-kabin. Priya is frustrated as Amba refuses to eat so she turns her attention to feeding Eliza, hoping that seeing her cousin eating will make Amba want to eat too. As Rishi walks in the front door, he hears a cup smash followed by Priya shouting at the girls and calling Eliza a nightmare. After settling the girls, Rishi demands to know what happened. Priya breaks down and questions what's happening to her. In the pub, Joe hands Jimmy back the Home James Haulage accounts informing him the VAT is sorted, he just needs to pay up. Rishi is adamant that Priya needs to get to grips with whatever's happening to prevent anything like that happening again. Priya insists she's just having a bad day. When Jai returns home, Priya begs Rishi not to say anything about earlier. He doesn't mention it. Paddy has been thinking. He tells Chas that her, Aaron and Leo are all he wants - they're on the same page about the abortion. Chas is relieved. Graham has been watching the camera feed from the scrapyard but there's nothing to report. Joe is certain it won't be long until they get something on Robert, and when they do, they'll rip his precious business from under his nose. Victoria admits to Diane that Robert isn't aware of the state Rebecca is in. Diane insists Robert needs to know as Seb could've ended up in the hospital burns unit today. Rebecca bursts in and shrieks she was about to test the bottle when Victoria grabbed it from her. She insists her only issue is baby brain and soon realises Victoria sent around earlier Diane to keep an eye on her. Rebecca claims she doesn't need a minder and orders them to leave her and Seb alone. Laurel is putting the shards of Ashley's window together in the Pirate Ship when Bob appears. They discuss things and Laurel states they've got to get over whatever is going on between them. Bob doesn't think he can, but Laurel isn't prepared to break up Bob's relationship so they agree to being just friends. Meanwhile, at the café, Brenda stares at Bob's unique shirt button and cries. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Rhys - Sam Alexander Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interopr *Home Farm - Office *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen, hallway and living room *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Pirate Ship Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,520,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes